The Truth of Hypno's Lullaby
by ravenpie52
Summary: There once was an incident where a child was taken by a Hypno. What really happened on that day?
1. The Escape

"It carries a pendulum-like device. There once was an incident in which it took away a child it hypnotized."- Pokedex entry

* * *

The nightmares had gotten worse recently. Hypno wasn't pleased by this at all. Little Michael shouldn't be having nightmares like this. He was a child, children were supposed to be happy as far as Hypno was concerned.

She supposed that it had to do with how her master had been acting as of late. Michael's father had left the house a year ago, and her master had acted in a manner unbecoming of a mother. There were times that Michael wasn't fed properly and Hypno had to fetch food for him herself. There have been incidents where Master comes home smelling foul. She always acts more harmful toward Michael then.

Michael was quieter now. She missed the old Michael that ran around and played with her. She didn't want to disobey her master, but Michael was more important now. Hypno knew that other pokemon wouldn't treat their children like this. She could take him to the woods and work with the pokemon there to take care of him. No, humans would be better equipped to raise a child. Maybe there were other adult humans that could take care of him? She decided that any other home was better than this.

Hypno walked into Michael's room. He was under the covers again. She reached under the covers and grabbed his arm.

"What is it Hypno?" he said.

She pulled his arm and he got up from under the covers. She pulled him over to the window and opened it. He started to pull back.

"No Hypno! Mommy will get mad if I leave! I don't want Mommy mad again, you know how she gets."

This was a problem. She had to get him out of here. She couldn't speak, so convincing him to leave was impossible. There was one way, but it seemed like overkill. It had to be done though if she was to help Michael.

 _Hypno used Hypnosis!_

Michael fell asleep in her arms. She began to climb out of the window when the door swung open. It was her master.

"Hypno! What are you doing?! Get down!"

Hypno looked into her master's eyes. In a single moment, emotions were shared between them. Both eyes contained rage targeted at the other. Hypno jumped out the window.

She and Michael ran into the forest, and the mother never saw them again.

* * *

 **I wanted to write an alternate interpretation of the pokedex entry. One that doesn't lead to a horror story. I wanted it to be that the child was in a dangerous situation, yet didn't want to leave. The child had to be hypnotized in order to be taken to safety. I guess what happens after can be left to the imagination. Unless people want more than a one-shot?**


	2. A Friendly Pidgey

**Sorry for the short update. I had to cut this up in order to stretch it out.**

 **Also, I'm back! (For now at least.) I MIGHT get back to my other series soon as well.**

* * *

Hypno realized that making a mad dash into the forest wasn't such a good idea. It seemed that she had been walking for hours and the trees had started to all look the same. She was exhausted. All throughout this time, Hypno had been carrying a still sleeping Michael. He had begun to feel heavier in her arms. She was too upset to stop moving, but she didn't want to drop him. It was nearly sunset and Hypno would need to find shelter. She looked down at Michael.

 _"_ _Just wait, little one. You will be safe soon."_

Hypno hoped that if she called out, a friendly pokémon would come to help her. That, or an aggressive one looking for a fight. She would just have to take her chances.

 _"_ _Hello? Is anyone near? I need help!"_

In a stroke of luck, a lone pidgey had heard her calling and landed on a nearby branch.

The pidgey assessed them and said, _"Are you hurt at all? What is wrong?"_

Hypno let out a sigh of relief.

 _"_ _Do you know of any kind humans living near here? I need to get this child to shelter. I'm afraid that I am too weak to protect him through the night."_

He thought about it for a moment.

 _"_ _There's a couple near here who give out berries to the pokémon living in the forest. Are they the kind of people that you wanted?"_

 _"_ _Yes! Yes! That's exactly the kind of humans I need!"_

 _"_ _Good, I'll lead you there! It's not far."_ , he said as he flew off the branch

Hypno followed him, checking the sun every once in a while. They eventually reached a cozy looking cottage and Hypno immediately felt safer. She gave her thanks and farewells to the pidgey as he flew off. Without a moment's hesitation, Hypno knocked on the cottage door. It opened.

"Oh Arceus, are you two alright?!"


	3. Salvation Is A Sour Berry

**Sorry about the long delay, there's a lot going on in my life and it totally derailed my fanfiction! Have a longer chapter as my gift to you.**

* * *

"Oh Arceus, are you two alright?!"

A middle-aged woman stood in the doorway. Hypno lifted up Michael, offering him up to her. She took Michael from Hypno's arms.

"Greg, I think you need to see this!"

The woman gestured inside the house.

"Come in, you must be exhausted. You can sit on our couch for now."

Hypno was so grateful that these people were kind. They would definitely be good caretakers. Pokémon had a good sense for these types of things. A man with a black beard came down the flight of stairs in a hurry and gasped at the sight. Hypno was sitting down on the couch, clearly looking ragged next to a sleeping Michael. Greg squatted down to eyelevel with Hypno.

"Hypno, is the child harmed in any way? A hospital would be a short enough of a drive, but we would need to set out immediately."

Hypno shook her head. She made sure to keep him safe.

Greg and the woman sighed with relief. Greg addressed the woman.

"Sarah, can you go fetch us some assorted berries for our guest? We aren't sure of her likes and dislikes." Greg turned toward Hypno. "That should ease your exhaustion."

Once Sarah had left, a heavy silence was shared between the two of them.

"Will the child be able to explain the situation?" Greg asked, "I can bring out some picture cards for you to use. I always keep them just in case."

Hypno looked at Michael. She didn't want to wake him up just yet. She tried to make a square with her paws to indicate the cards. Greg knew what she was saying and walked over to a bookshelf. He pulled out a thick binder of cards and set it on Hypno's lap.

"We can start off simple, where did the two of you come from?"

Hypno peered at the maps at the beginning of the binder, but she didn't look at maps long enough to know the area of where she used to live. She settled for finding a picture of a house and pointing to it.

"Ok, so you came from a house, in an area that you do not remember?"

Hypno nodded.

"Pokemon always do something for a reason. Can you show me the reason that you had to leave the house with the child?"

Hypno was unsure how to explain what was going on. She looked for a picture that would indicate her previous master. She finally found a picture of a woman and pointed to it.

"So, a woman was involved. Was it the mother?"

Hypno nodded vigorously, she was glad that this was working.

Greg was starting to get a sinking feeling in his chest, "What happened with the woman?"

That one was going to be difficult. What kind of picture would indicate everything that had happened? She kept looking and eventually found a picture of those bottles that the mother would sometimes bring home. Then, she quickly flipped over to another picture of a fist hitting an object.

Greg's face darkened.

"So, the mother would use these bottles and hit things? Do you mean the boy?"

Hypno looked over to Michael sadly and Greg understood. There was two more questions that he had to ask.

"What about the father?"

Hypno showed the picture of a door, the last place where she saw the man.

Now that Greg knew the full story, he realized that this could become a legal issue. If the boy was found and the mother wanted to take this to court, then he would need to know all that he could. Greg was however very keen on just keeping the boy hidden away.

He was quiet for a moment, then asked, "Did you hurt the mother when you escaped?"

Even if Hypno hated her old master, there was no way that she would harm a human. She shook her head. With that answer, Greg leaned back and planned about what to do next. The silence was broken when Sarah returned with a basket full of different kinds of berries.

"Sorry I took so long! A few nocturnal pokémon had visited me for an early breakfast and I couldn't deny them."

She set down the basket in front of Hypno and looked toward Greg. He gave her a somber gaze and she returned with a knowing look. They would discuss this later. Hypno looked through the berries and picked out the best sour ones.

Greg coughed into his fist. "Well, it's time for everyone to get a good night's rest. We will talk more in the morning. You can sleep on the couch with your child; we will be upstairs if you need anything."

Hypno cuddled up next to Michael, feeling content and safe for the first time in a long while. Greg and Sarah entered the bedroom upstairs and shut the door. Sarah took Greg's hand.

"So, what did you find out?"


End file.
